


The Power of Suggestion

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathy, Top Kaito, bottom shinichi, vampire kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Kaito, a vampire, lures Shinichi in at a heist, and gets more than he bargained for.





	The Power of Suggestion

Kaito bows to his adoring fans, emerald in hand, and leaps from the top of the display case. He hits the ground running, and with a cheery wave back at Inspector Nakamori, he’s gone. He knows his favorite detective will follow him. After all, he’s sent Shinichi a light telepathic suggestion of _wanting_ Kaito. It’s only teasing, really, since such a weak suggestion can be broken through easily if the “victim” wants to. And his detective has no shortage of willpower.

Shinichi keeps chasing him, and Kaito is looking forward to the part where he stops to taunt his detective about the suggestion. He ducks into a empty conference room and leans back against the long table in the center of the room just as Shinichi catches up. He pauses in the doorway, breathing heavily from the run.

“My, don’t you look worked up.” Kaito teases. “Do I have that effect on you?”

Shinichi doesn’t answer. Instead, he takes a few quick steps forward and grabs Kaito’s tie, pulling him in, and before Kaito can really process what’s happening, they’re kissing. It’s better than he’s always imagined it, and Shinichi is more bold than he’d expected.

That thought reminds him of his little suggestion, and he gently pushes Shinichi away. He must have made a mistake, made the suggestion stronger than he intended.

“You don’t want this, Meitantei.” He murmurs as he dissolves the suggestion entirely, freeing Shinichi.

“Who are you to tell me what I want?” Shinichi raises an eyebrow. “I want you, and you’re clearly willing.”

“That was a telepathic suggestion I placed on you. It was only meant to tease, I didn’t know you’d be unable to break it. I’m sorry.” Kaito straightens his tie, figuring that this is a good time to leave, but Shinichi is still standing between him and the door.

“I’ve had feelings for you for a long time, Kid, and if that suggestion of yours meant anything, you feel the same.” Shinichi insists.

“Meitantei, I-“

“That was your fantasy in my head, wasn’t it?” The detective stands firm, accusing Kaito, talking him into this. “Don’t you want to have your way with me?”

Kaito presses forward until Shinichi’s back hits the wall and plants his arms on either side of his detective, pinning him there.

“Why, Meitantei.” He purrs. “I don’t think you know what you’re asking for.”

Shinichi only smirks back at him.

“Show me.” He says, and Kaito has never been one to shy away from a challenge. He leans in to kiss Shinichi, taking control. When he has to pull away to breathe, he kisses down his detective’s neck, leaving marks like the possessive fool he is. Shinichi only tilts his head back to give Kaito better access, sighing softly.

He holds back a groan when Kaito rips his shirt open, the buttons scattering on the floor. Vampire strength definitely has its perks. Kaito’s hands wander over Shinichi’s torso as his lips return to Shinichi’s own. He pushes his thigh between Shinichi’s legs, pulling Shinichi closer as he starts to grind against Kaito.

When they finally break apart, Kaito’s jacket is wrinkled where Shinichi’s hands have gripped it, and Shinichi looks thoroughly disheveled, shirt hanging open and face flushed. He’s beautiful, and he’s all Kaito’s right now.

Kaito takes Shinichi’s hands and pulls him away from the wall, guiding him to the long table.

“Bend over and put your hands on the table.” He orders, and Shinichi complies. Kaito reaches around to undo the button of his slacks, lightly tracing the bulge just below it as he does. It’s satisfying to hear Shinichi’s breath catch in his throat at the touch.

He pulls Shinichi’s pants down, and Shinichi kicks them off and spreads his legs, widening his stance.

“Someone’s eager.” Kaito smirks as he pulls a small bottle of lube from an inner pocket of his jacket as he kneels behind his detective.

“Shut up.” Shinichi huffs, then squeaks in surprise when Kaito’s fingers start tracing around his hole.

“Do you always carry lube at heists?”

“You’re just lucky today.” Kaito says, sliding a single finger into Shinichi. He works it in and out a bit before adding a second finger, scissoring and stretching.

He takes his time, enjoying both learning Shinichi’s body and teasing his detective.

“Fuck.” Shinichi breathes when Kaito finally adds a third finger.

“I’m getting there.”

His detective is tight around his fingers and Kaito is achingly hard. He takes a moment to unbutton his own pants with his free hand, tugging his underwear down to free his cock.

Shinichi is pushing back against Kaito’s fingers by now, trying to fuck himself, so Kaito removes them. Shinichi lets out a little whine at the loss. Kaito stands up, spreading lube over his cock and guiding the head to Shinichi’s hole.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, just do it already.”

Shinichi groans as Kaito pushes in slowly, carefully.

He pauses when he bottoms out, letting Shinichi adjust. When his detective pushes his hips back against him, Kaito starts a slow, steady pace. Shinichi huffs and looks back over his shoulder at Kaito.

“I’m not gonna break. _Harder_.” He demands, and Kaito doesn’t hold back. He lets himself thrust into Shinichi harder, faster, deeper, and Shinichi moans and whines in response, a mixture of “Kid” and wordless pleasure. Kaito almost gives in to the temptation to tell Shinichi his name, but as amazing as it would be to hear his detective screaming his real name, it’s not wise.

Shinichi is tight around Kaito’s cock, and very vocal with his pleasure, moaning and mewling. He nearly shouts when Kaito nails his prostate, and Kaito immediately adjusts his angle to do it again. After a few thrusts, Shinichi’s arms give out, and he slumps onto the table, Kaito holding his hips up as he keeps fucking him.

“You’re _mine_ , Meitantei.” He murmurs, and Shinichi offers only a moan in response, but Kaito feels him tighten around him. He likes that. _Interesting_. Kaito tries again.

“All mine.” He says, and he could swear he hears a soft, breathy “yes” from Shinichi. His detective is beautiful like this, flushed and trembling as he moans and whines for Kaito. This is his best heist ever.

“Kid!” Shinichi cries. “Kid, I’m-“ He breaks off into a moan as Kaito thrusts into him again. “I’m close.”

Kaito reaches around to stroke Shinichi’s cock as he fucks him, and it’s not long before his detective comes with a cry. The sight of Shinichi coming for him, and the way he tightens around Kaito’s cock have him following Shinichi over the edge, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he comes.

They end up sitting on the floor, leaning back against the wall, and leaning on each other in the afterglow.

“So…” Kaito starts after they’ve been sitting there for a minute or two. “Why didn’t you break the suggestion? It should’ve been easy to break if you wanted to.”

“That might be why.” Shinichi admits.

“What?”

“Don’t make me say it, idiot.”

“You certainly said a lot earlier, when you were begging me to fuck you.”

“I can only suspend my embarrassment for so long.” Shinichi says, turning to hide his face in Kaito’s shoulder. Kaito hums thoughtfully, and they stay like that for a while.

Eventually Shinichi stands and stretches.

“I, uh-I should get back to the task force before they tear the place apart looking for me.” He says awkwardly as he puts his pants back on. “Sorry to leave you with the cleanup.”

“It’s alright.” Kaito would rather clean up alone than have Nakamori find them like this. Shinichi hesitates when he’s fully dressed again.

“Do you have a pen?” He asks, and Kaito reaches into his inner coat pocket to hand his detective a pen. Shinichi grabs his hand as he takes the pen from it, pushing Kaito’s sleeve up and quickly scribbling a phone number on his arm.

“Here.” He says, handing the pen back. “In case you ever want to meet up outside of heists. Maybe we could do this again sometime.”

“I’d like that.” Kaito grins. “Bring your handcuffs next time.”

“Don’t push it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing sex, so pls be gentle with reviews


End file.
